johnnycoopercinematicuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Snapture
The Snapture '''is an event in The Johnny Cooper Series that happen in the Season 3 Part 1 Finale. This episode contains the most character deaths in the series thus far until The Battle of the Bastards War Saga. Episode Summary '''Infinity War The episode where the Snapture happens, premieres with Johnny Cooper stuck in a spaceship in the middle of nowhere, where he is starving as he didn't eat for 5 days. Food and Oxygen ran out and Johnny was weak. While this was happening, Jim Halpert had a change of heart and decided to help Johnny and Bryan and betray Alex Jones. Halpert told Dwight K. Schrute to help him defeat Jones but Dwight being stubborn as always, refused which resulted in the both of them fighting to the death. Jim had the upper hand as he grabbed the gun and shot Dwight. However Jim being close to Dwight, stayed with him until he gasped his last breath. Jim then leaves to find Johnny. Anti-Christ Bryan Deep encounters the Anti-Christ who was send by Alex Jones to execute Bryan. After getting into a long anime battle, Bryan grabbed the bat and beated the shit out of the Anti-Christ til he died. Bryan left to find Johnny. TJ Muller, Alexandre Elkhoury Toxik Vermin, Edpic 888 and Panda Jeans all went to war against the Froggos who where destroying New York and making it to Alex Jones shape, converting innocent human beings into Froggos. King Froggo stabbed Toxik Vermin in the heart, where he died during the battle of New York City. Battle at Cooperfell Panda Jeans and Edpic 888 drove truck to lure the Froggos into Cooperfell which contained the cure to the Froggos. However upon reaching Cooperfell, the Froggos reached and broke the truck which resulted in Panda Jeans and Edpic 888 getting swamped by the Froggos and turned to them. Alexandre Elkhoury and TJ Muller reached the underground of Cooperfell where they ran thru the hallways where they encountered Johnny Cooper who was rescued by Bryan Deep where they were trying to find the cure to turn the froggos back to humans. However TJ Muller was bitten by a Froggo and was turning, Johnny and Bryan then got separated by the amount of Froggos. Alexandre and Bryan finding the cure, went to the library of winterfell to pure the cure into the froggos, however upon opening the door, Alexandre was stabbed in the neck by Arya Stark accidentally who didn't knew it was a human being. Alexandre bleeding to death says "Leave and cure everyone, it was a long run". Arya Stark and Bryan run the hallways to pure the cure. Johnny Cooper meets Alex Jones at top of Cooperfell where the both face off, Jones with the Gaunlet, beated the shit out of Johnny and used the stones on him, Johnny being weak as he didn't eat was defeated and stabbed. Alex Jones snapped his fingers and half the universe started to disintegrate. Johnny started to disappear and Bryan and Arya saw this happening to him. "I don't feel so good..." said Johnny to Bryan. Johnny dies, Alexandre still bleeding to death, is part of the snapture and gets snapped. A quarter of the Froggos disappear. Most of The Cooper Gang get disintegrated and it marked a new age to humanity. Bryan and Arya left Cooperfell and went to find Richard Burnish and Steven Chilton for help to revive humanity. Alex Jones returns to his planet as he rests there. The episode ends there.